kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Copy Abilities (Super Smash Bros. series)
When Kirby uses his inhale Special move on other Smash bros combatants, he can swallow them and copy their abilities. Normally this is the Standard Special Move of the victim. Abilities from Super Smash Bros Mario: Fireball - the fireball bounces around in a forwards direction Hat: Mario's Red cap Luigi: Fireball - Same as Mario's only it's Green. In Super Smash Bros. Melee these fireballs don't bounce. Hat: Luigi's Green Cap Link: Arrows - Shoots Arrows from a bow, similar to Cupid ability Hat: Link's Cap [[|Fox|Fox McCloud]]: Blaster - shoots a laser gun. It's rapid firing, but it doesn't make fighters flinch. Hat: Fox's Ears and headset Samus Aran: Charge Shot - Hold the button to charge, release to fire a powerful energy ball. The charge can be stored by using the shield button Hat: Samus's Helmet Donkey Kong: Giant Punch - like Charge Shot, hold button to charge, release to launch into a powerful punch. Hat: Makes him like like Donkey Kong... Yoshi: Egg Lay - Kirby will be able to turn characters into eggs Hat: looks like Yoshi. Kirby: Nothing, unless the Kirby has another power. In the original Super Smash Bros., a computer controlled Kirby could swallow a powerless Kirby anyway, but in Melee, it simply spits one out instead. Pikachu: Thunder Jolt - Kirby will be able to use the Thunder Jolt attack. this projectile bounces across the terrain, even off the edge of the arena. Hat: looks like Pikachu. Captain Falcon: Falcon Punch - Kirby performs the Falcon Punch like Captain Falcon does - it's just as potent. Hat: Captain Falcon's visor. Ness: PK Fire/PK Flash - PK fire shoots forward and engulfs an enemy in fire. PK Flash is a chargeable attack, when released it releases a bright flash that can do some serious damage if charged enough. Hat: Ness' baseball cap. He also has a yo-yo. Note: PK Fire is obtained in Smash Bros, whilst PK Flash is obtainable in Melee Jigglypuff: Pound/Rollout - Rollout is a chargeable move that sends Kirby spinning forward in a burst of speed. Pound Slaps with a powerful slap. Hat: Jigglypuff's ears and hair. Note: You get Pound from Super Smash Bros. and Rollout from Super Smash Bros. Melee Abilities from Smash Bros. Melee Bowser: Fire Breath - Brethes fire, like the Fire ability, only it whittles away after a while. Hat:Bowser's horns and hair. Princess Peach: Toad - Kirby will be able to use a Toad to block and counter attacks Hat: Peach's crown. Ice Climbers: Ice Shot - Kirby weilds a hammer and throws a block of ice with it. Hat: Ice Climber parka. Zelda: Nayru's Love - Kirby creates a shield around himself, it hurts people nearby and reflects projectiles. Hat: Zelda's headdress. Note:Zelda Kirby can't transform into Sheik Kirby like Zelda can. Sheik: Needle Storm - Kirby can throw Needles at an enemy Hat: Sheik's wrapping. Note: Sheik Kirby can't transform into Zelda Kirby like Sheik can. Mewtwo: Shadow Ball - Like Samus' Charge shot, only it moves up and down slightly when launched. Hat: Mewtwo's ears and tail. Marth: Shield Breaker - A Charge attack that delivers a powerful blow. Hat: Marth's hair and headbrace. Mr. Game & Watch: Chef - Launches sausages out of a frying pan. The Pan is hot to the touch Hat: completely black, with a gray outline and white eyes, just like Mr. Game & Watch. Dr. Mario: Megavitamins - these are just like regular Mario's Fireballs, though their bounce is more erratic. Hat: Dr. Mario's mirror. Ganondorf: Warlock Punch - This is like Captian Falcon's Falcon Punch, only with more... Punch. Hat: Ganondorf's hair and headbrace. He frowns sometimes too... Falco Lombardi: Blaster - Falco's Blaster is different in that it isn't as rapid fire as Fox's, but it makes enemies flinch. Hat: Falco's beak, red around eyes, and some of his feathers on the head. Young Link: Fire Arrows - exactly like the older counterpart, only they are empowered with fire. Hat: Young Link's hat. (it's smaller) Pichu: Thunder Jolt - Exactly like Pikachu's Thunder Jolt, only he takes Damage like Pichu does. Hat: Looks Like Pichu. Roy: Flare Blade - This has more attack power than Shield Braker as when fully charged can KO enemies if it hits, however you get about 18% damage. Hat: Roy's hair and headbrace. Abilities from Super Smash Bros. Brawl This article or category is about a subject in an upcoming or recently released game. When the game is released, this article may need major rewriting. Remove this only when the changes have been applied. Pit: Palutena Arrow - Like the Arrows of Link and Young Link, only it can be aimed up or down. It is shot at light speed. Hat: Unknown Wario: Unknown Hat: Possibly Wario's Crash Helmet Ike: Eruption - a charge ability that when releases, causes a violent eruption in the ground Hat: Unknown Meta Knight: Mach Tornado - Spins around and creates a Tornado. Hat: Unknown Zero suit Samus: Paralyzer - Shoots with the paralyzer gun to stun opponents. Hat: Unknown Pokemon Trainer's Squirtle: Unknown Hat: Unknown Pokemon Trainer's Ivysaur: Bullet Seed - Shoots Seeds above him. Hat: Unknown, though it's probable that Kirby would have the seed/but on his head or something. Pokemon Trainer's Charizard: Flamethrower - Same as the Fire ability. Hat: Unknown. Diddy Kong: Peanut Popgun - Shoots Peanuts at enemies. Peanuts can be picked up for health. Hat: Possibly Diddy Kong's cap. Snake: Hand Grenade - Pulls out a hand grenade, which can be dropped or thrown. Will explode in your face if not dropped. Similar to Bomb in that aspect. Hat: Unknown. Sonic: Unknown Hat: Unknown King Dedede: Unknown Hat: King Dedede's Hat Lucas: PK Freeze - like it's predecessor, PK Flash it's a chargeable attack that releases a Cold Energe that can freeze enemies, it's a little bit like Freeze in that aspect Hat: Lucas' Cap. Trivia * In Super Smash Bros. Melee, when performing Jigglypuff's Rollout, he will always exclaim "Purin!" (Jigglypuff's Japanese Name) no matter which language the game is set to. * When Kirby gets Donkey Kong's ability, the suit he wears makes him look more like a furry Waddle Dee. * Various abilities, makes him look like he has obvious abilities, the most obvious are Link's cap for Sword and the Ice Climber Parka for Freeze. Category:Copy Ability